


Ratatouille: family time

by Shayreven10



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayreven10/pseuds/Shayreven10
Summary: its been about 9 years since the succeed of la ratatouille.Linguini and colette had 2 kids, a 5 year old named Antonia and a 7 month old baby named carina, however Remy feels alone seeing laguini with his family.Remy wants to fall in love and have kids of his own but it isnt going to be an easy task.
Relationships: Alfredo Linguini/Colette Tatou, Remy/Delilah
Kudos: 3





	Ratatouille: family time

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it remember to add a like and comment.  
> i would love to see your feedback.

One night in Paris at La Ratatouille, Anton Ego comes in with a smile on his face "hey Anton ill get you to your seat right away" Colette says leading Anton Ego to a vacant seat and hands him a menu.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Remy is busy cooking food for the guests  
"papa someone is peeking through the windows in the dining room" Antonio says pointing at the window,  
Linguini rushes out of the restaurant, and he glares at the man who is known as Piero Janga your rival who owns the restaurant across the street called la paradis.  
"Get away from here Piero!" linguini says angrily "I am serious ill file restraining order you little copycat",  
Piero ran to his restaurant without saying a word.

Anton orders Ratatouille like always, "Remy Anton ordered his usual" Colette says walking into the kitchen,  
it wasn't long before Carina started crying "I'll get her" Colette says going in another room and picking Carina from her crib "shh" she said bouncing Carina a little before feeding her a bottle of milk.

Remy just watch smiling until his smile turned into a frown feeling sad and lonely "I want a family" he says finishing up the ratatouille for Anton Ego,  
"is something wrong little chef?" Linguini asks Remy who just continued to look sad.

That night Remy looked out the window at the scenery thinking about what it would be like to fall in love,  
the next day Remy was running through the streets when he saw a white mouse with other mice which looked like they were stealing food from the market stalls.  
"Hey" Remy said to the white mouse "um my name is Remy",  
"I'm Delilah" the mouse said as she runs off with the other mice but something bad happens she couldn't make it in the hole and the other mice didn't come back for her it reminded Remy of when he was traveling in the sewers with his pack and got separated, he ran to Delilah as it started raining "come on lets get you somewhere safe" Remy says taking Delilah to La Ratatouille and snuck her in the kitchen.  
"We could get hurt by the humans" Delilah says but Remy shook his head "I'm the head chef of this restaurant",  
"you...?" Delilah said before laughing "you're a rat Remy rats carry disease" she looks around,  
this hurts Remy as he gets annoyed and runs up the broom stick and walking to the sink as he washes his hands from a drop of water and some soap.  
Remy puts his toque on and goes to the stove, he squeaks for linguini and points at the pot on the counter and then the sink,  
Linguini fills the pot with water and sets it on the stove "there you go little chef" he says, Remy points to Colette then at the onions, leeks, carrots, garlic and pork.  
Colette smiles and chops the ingredients before laying them out on a tray,  
Remy leaps to the tray as he grabs an onion piece before tossing it in the pot including the garlic, leaks and carrots before leaping back to the stove,  
Remy puts his foot down on the knob to make the burner with the pot on top heat up a little and as the ingredients in the pot boil he adds herbs like basil, ginger, mint and parsley before stirring with the spoon.

Delilah watches in amazed, she can't believe her eyes, 'but that's not fair, humans hurt our kind!' she thought to herself.  
Linguini notice Delilah, "oh hey little one" he says picking Delilah up who was now scared "shh we aren't going to hurt you" Colette adds.  
Delilah was speechless to hear and see this, Colette got four bowls from the cabinet, two small bowls and two bigger bowls as she filled them with the soup Remy made.

Linguini, Colette, Remy and Delilah ate the soup, "mama what about me?" Antonio asks before he is picked up by Colette who puts him on her lap,  
Colette blows on the soup before feeding it to Antonio who smiles "yummy!" he said "Remy's food is yummy",  
Delilah cautiously takes a bite of the onion in the soup and smiles with delight "the broth is absorbed by the veggies" she says,  
Remy smiled at Delilah's comment as he fell more in love with her, Delilah felt the love too.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you before" Delilah shyly says "I guess it's weird of me to think about" but Remy shakes his head,  
"no it is weird for a rat to cook, the only one who knows the head chef here is me is Linguini, Colette and Anton Ego" he said.

"oh" Delilah says smiling,  
After that day Remy and Delilah got to know each other more and fallen more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like the chapter ill write the next one soon.  
> Remember give your feedback and likes/rating.
> 
> [i might wait to see how ratings go to add another chapter like the pros do]


End file.
